1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to protective wearing apparel. More specifically, the instant invention is drawn to a glove adapted for use by motor vehicle operators when pumping gasoline at self-service stations.
2. Description of Related Art
The self-service gasoline station has become a permanent fixture in today""s rush-rush world. In fact, it is safe to assume (in the U.S.A.) that almost every motorist pumps her/his gasoline at one time or another. This scenario can present problems for the individual motorist in that dirt, grime, potentially hazardous substances and/or various forms of transmittable bacteria present on the gasoline nozzle can be easily transferred to the hands of the motorist. The most vexing problem however, appears to be that gasoline from the nozzle gets on the user""s hands creating an offensive odor which lasts for a considerable time and is difficult to wash off.
The prior art is replete with patents which disclose gloves adapted to be used when pumping gasoline. This concept is shown, by way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,179 (Peters), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 344,369 (Brown), U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,157 (Peters), U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,635 (Kinnear), U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,682 (Herr et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,755 (Kinnear) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,160 (Cano).
Protective gloves adapted for use in industrial environments are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,321 (Nuwayser) and British Patent number 765,805.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,365,608 (Flick), U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,481 (Srivastava) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,294 (Richardson et al.) disclose protective gloves for use in medical laboratories.
Packaging arrangements for disposable gloves are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,691 (Wihksne), U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,434 (Hollander et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,462 (Gregory) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,741 (Klecina).
British Patent number 2,208,348 discloses the concept of inscribing a logo on protective apparel.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose an aesthetic, pleasantly scented, protective glove as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The instant invention is a light-weight, disposable glove utilized to protect a motorist""s hand when he/she is pumping gasoline. The glove is designed so that it may be worn on either hand. A quantity of gloves (12-24) are packaged in a durable, flexible, plastic package, which box can conveniently be stored in the glove, side door or center storage compartment of a motor vehicle, thus offering weeks of usage for the motorist. The gloves will be manufactured in a variety of sizes (small, medium, large) to accommodate the different hand sizes of motorist. The package is designed to maintain its form whether sat on, folded, condensed or pressed into tight-fitting storage areas. The gloves will also be manufactured in various colors and will emit a scent complimentary to the respective color. The inventor is mindful that in the aftermath of September 11, there are realistic threats of mass exposure to harmful bacteria and viruses such as anthrax and the like. The present invention is designed to protect against such exposure offering a premium of pump hygiene to the consumer.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a protective glove to be used when pumping gasoline, which glove is effective to prevent the wearer""s hand from becoming fouled with gasoline odors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a protective glove to be used when pumping gasoline, which glove is effective to prevent the transfer of hazardous substances and/or various forms of transmittable bacteria that may be present on the pumping nozzle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a protective glove to be used when pumping gasoline, which glove is effective to prevent dirt and grime from contacting the wearer""s hand, promoting hygiene usage.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a protective glove to be used when pumping gasoline, which glove is aesthetically appealing and pleasantly scented.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.